¡¡El peor dia de mi vida!
by Keili14
Summary: Soy una chica muy paciente y tranquila, un día nublado como cualquiera, ¿que tan malo puede ser? Aveces no se puede ser tan optimista y perder los estribos hasta querer gritar a los cuatro vientos -¡Es el peor día de mi vida!


_**Hola!, Viendo el vídeo de Hola soy Germán de "El peor día de mi vida" Quise hacer uno versión: yo X3**_

**_Aquí_**_** va!**_

El despertador sonó, aturdiendo me los oídos, dándome inmensas ganas de arrojarlo por la ventana, me levanto con pesadez, la noche anterior me había quedado hasta tarde terminando un vestido que diseñe. Doy un suspiro, me levanto y me meto al baño, pero, ¡no habia agua!, ya me volavan moscas de tanto que apestaba, llame a mi abuelita, me dijo que era un pequeño problema, que enseguida lo aregla, bueno, preparo mis cosas desayuno, me baño y me voy a la escuela, ¡todo bien!

-Abuelita, ¿ya se soluciono?- pregunte, mirando el reloj que marcaban las 7:41 AM

-ya casi- dijo desde adentro, ella salio, permitiendome el paso

Entre como un rayo, cuando siento el agua caer en mi piel, ¡ESTABA HELADA!, no habia agua caliente. Solo faltaban 19 min. para entrar a clases y no iba a ir oliendo a queso podrido, asi que con todo mi valor, me metí bajo el agua, me lave, lo mas rápido, si se puede decir, ya que el agua iba muy despacio y no me enjuagaba bien, salí del baño secando mi cabello en el trayecto, miro el reloj 7:52 AM, bien, tendría retraso pero al menos llegare, me cambio con mi ropa usual. Corro hasta la entrada, salgo por la puerta, para chocarme con un señor que llevaba un cajón con fruta.

-¡discúlpeme!- dije apenada

-¡mire por donde va! ahora ayudeme a levantar esto- dijo el hombre cruzandose de brazos enojado

-pero llego tarde-

-¿quien tiro esto?- dijo el con superioridad, di un suspiro, me agacho y comienzo a levantar las frutas, las coloco en el cajón y se las doy al señor, después de eso me disculpo otra vez, son las 8:01 AM, con suerte, el profesor todavía no entro al salón.

Repasemos:

-estaba agotada

-desaliñada y congelada

- llego tarde a clases

Algo peor no puede pasar, siento mi pie ser mojado, miro hacia abajo.

¡Diablos!

¿Justo tuve que pisar un charco de barro?, bien sigo caminando, con un pie cuvierto de barro, tanto por fuera que por dentro. Comienzo a tomar carrera, sin preocuparme de que hay charcos de agua por la lluvia, bueno, no me preocupe hasta que...

-¡ah!- grite antes de caerme de espalda, me lastime la rodilla, tranquila, todo esta bien, me vuelvo a parar, camino hasta la calle, miro hacia los costados, nadie, doy un paso hacia adelante un auto pasa rosan-dome el pie y pisando un charco, ¡gigante de agua!, mojándome de pies a cabeza, doy un suspiro, sigo caminando aun con la poca dignidad que me queda, al llegar a la puerta de la escuela, la directora me detiene.

-lo lamento, Srita. Gotojuki, las clases comenzaron, no puede entrar

Me rendí, di media vuelta, y seguí caminando, no quería que mi abuelita se entere de que no entre a clases asi que decidí pasear por el parque, lo cual eran las 10:21 AM, y todos los estudiantes están en el cole, yo pasaba intentando a toda costa ignorar a las personas que me miraban de mala forma, porque se supone, según ellos "me escape del colegio", comienzo a tener hambre, voy hacia una cafetería, pido 2 medialunas, el tipo me dio lo que quería, me dijo el precio, metí mi mano, en la mochila, no tenia dinero...

Salí de la cafetería, hambrienta, hasta que recordé de mi almuerzo, busco otra vez en mi mochila, no tenia nada... ¡OLVIDE MI ALMUERZO POR ANDAR A LAS CORRIDAS!. Intentando en vano calmarme, ya que estaba consiguiendo que una benita en mi frente explote de tanta rabia, llegue otra vez al parque, las 10:46 AM, aveces el tiempo no esta a tu favor, me siento en la orilla del estanque mirando a los peces, escucho unos niños jugar cerca de mi, hasta que de un momento a otro fui a parar al estanque, el sucio y mugriento estanque... -_-

Salgo de el, sabiendo de antemano que mis carpetas, lapices, libros, ¡todo! completamente arruinado, escucho como el nenito se comienza a disculpar, le pongo la mano frente a el en señal de "descuida". Me voy caminando por el sol para secarme, comienzo a sentir mi nariz tapada, avanzo hasta pase frente a una vidriera de electrodomésticos, me detuve a ver el comercial de una nueva película llamada "Miyako, the Puppet", me resulta extraño que las protagonistas se parezcan a Kaoru y a mi ademas de tener los mismos nombres y parecerse a nosotras, no le di importancia, tal vez les recomiende la película para ir a verla con mis amigas, en esos siento gotas en mi sucio cabello, comenzó a llover, aunque no lo acepte, maldecí por este día de... mejor ni lo dijo...

Comienzo a correr, corri hasta la parada de colectivo,, bajo ese techito de cristal, miro la cartelera de cine, mostraba la misma pelicula de hace rato, pero aqui habia una muñeca azul gigante y extremadamente inquietante, y cuadros con mujeres saliendo de ellos y estatuas sin cabeza, no voy a mentir que me dio miedito, me sente en el banco, siento las luces apargarse y prenderse, ¿que raro?, de repente escucho una chillona risa, O_O, de la cartelera, sale esa maldita muñeca gigante, acercandose hacia a mi

¡Corre Miyako! Me dije a mi misma, antes de salir disparada al lado contrario que ese monstruo de ojos rojos, llege hasta la otra cuadra, paro a descanzar de mi carrera, esa cosa ya no me seguia, siento otros ojos rojos observando desde un hueco, esto sale volando

-¿una rata con alas?- dije, antes de que ese bicho me mirara para acercarse velozmente hacia a mi- ¡es un murciélago estúpida!- me regañe en voz alta, salí corriendo, el murciélago me seguía, veo un palo en el piso lo tomo, veo al murciélago estar lo suficientemente cerca de mi y le doy un palazo que lo mande a volar, literalmente, hasta atravesar la tienda de electrodomésticos y dar justo en el televisor, donde daban un comercial de moda.

-que cruel critica hacia la moda... u_uU- dijo Miyako antes de escuchar sonar las alarmas, aun con el palo en mano corre como bala, al otro lado de la calle rompe el palo a la mitad y lo tira a un basurero, volvió a su carrera, hasta llegar enfrente de una panadería, enfrente había un cartel de una película que se había estrenado hace días atrás, "Retos de San Valentin", lo que extrañamente estas protagonistas se parecían a ella y sus amigas, decidió pasar de largo, miro su reloj, que por fin suerte, era a prueba de agua, las 11:59 AM, ¡al fin! tomo rumboa hacia su casa

Repasemos:

-estaba agotada

-desaliñada y congelada

- no llege a clases

-pise barro

-me resvale y me lastime

-casi me atropellan

-estoy mojada de pies a cabeza

cai a un estanque

-me ataco un demonio

- me ataco un murcielago

-rompi la ventana y un TV de una tienda

¡TODO MAL!, que dia de... ¡No lo digas!

Camine hasta mi casa, llegue y la puerta estaba cerrada, si esta cerrada es porque mi abuelita salio, ¡LO OLVIDE!, ¡pude volver tranquilamente a mi casa sin a ver acabado con mi dignidad!, di un suspiro frustrada, busco en mi mochila, las llaves

O_O ¡NO ESTÁN!

Mi vaso de paciencia se esta llenando, sin otro alternativa, decido pasar por arriba de la puerta, paso muy bien, todo demasiado bien

SCRAAACH!

-¡oh por favor!- se rompio mi remera y se arranco un pedaso de mi falda, roja como tomate, corro adentro de mi casa antes de que alguien me vea, me tiro al piso, destrozada, en eso llega mi abue

-¿Miyako?, ¿porque estas mojada?

-me agarro la lluvia- dije

- entonces veamos un poco de tele para distraernos un rato- dijo sonriendo, encendió la tele.

Están pasando el programa "Solo para Reír", hey, ahi estuve yo, ¿por que esa chica se parece a mi? ¿¡POR QUE ESTOY EN LA TELE!?, ¡ese muñeco, me ataco! ¿era una broma?. Miro a mi abuela reírse de mi, agacho mi cabeza frustrada.

Es oficial...

-¡ESTE ES EL PEOR DÍA DE MI VIDA!

Fin

_**Espero que les halla gustado, X3, dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**¡Los leo luego!**_

_**PD: espero que nunca te pase O_o**_

_**Bye! XD**_


End file.
